L'écho menaçant de ton souffle
by paledarklord
Summary: "Elle l'a dans la peau, dans la tête, dans les veines, dans le cœur, chaque endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû atteindre, il les a infectés et elle sait qu'elle avait simplement cédé à l'ennemi, qu'elle allait mourir de sa main, de ses mots, de ses gestes."


L'écho menaçant de ton souffle.

_Badum, badum, badum. _

Son pouls s'accélère, elle se cache derrière une armure, se recroqueville, espérant secrètement pouvoir fuir la folie qui les hante, le tumulte de leurs cris, la menace pesant sur ses frêles épaules. Elle sent son cœur battre si fort qu'elle craint qu'ils ne l'entendent. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux clos, elle attend avec l'infime espoir d'avoir réussi à éviter le pire.

Les secondes défilent, puis les minutes et enfin les heures, elle n'a pas bougé, immobile dans cette position où elle se croit invisible, elle tremble comme une feuille, sa gorge est sèche, ses prières sont muettes. Une main pale jaillit alors de l'obscurité et se pose sur son bras, elle sursaute, apeurée, et son regard noisette croise celui grisâtre de son ennemi, il est aussi silencieux qu'elle, discret, tapis dans l'ombre, d'un geste du doigt il lui intime de se taire avant de l'aider à se redresser. Le silence glacial ne la fait que frissonner mais elle n'ose dire un mot, elle continue de grelotter avant de le suivre à pas de loup, le cœur lourd, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme si cette position pouvait la garder cacher pendant encore de longues heures.

Ils bifurquent dans une salle vide, plongée dans le noir avec pour seule lumière, l'aura des flammes dévorant la forêt interdite traversant la fenêtre pour projeter d'immenses ombres dansantes sur les murs, les tables et leurs corps. Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau et elle fond, elle fond sur ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser passionné, elle sent la chaleur la gagner de nouveau et cesse de trembler, comme si elle venait de retrouver une raison de vivre, une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher, elle sent ses mains entrer en contact avec ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui, elle laisse ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure dorée et le monde autour d'eux disparaît. Ses émotions la submergent, plus le baiser s'intensifie, plus les larmes roulent le long de ses joues, elle ne veut plus rien ressentir, elle se le refuse, mais cette passion, cette chaleur, elle commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et il ne l'arrête pas, ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans une ultime tentative de se prouver leur amour. Il défait la fermeture de sa jupe et la laisse tomber, dévoilant ses cuisses, dévoilant ses dessous en dentelle. Il lâche ses lèvres, elle gémit de frustration, il la retourne pour sentir ses fesses frotter son entrejambe, comment peuvent-ils être excité ? La peur et l'adrénaline avaient toujours provoqué en eux ce mélange étrange et ce besoin pressant, pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à s'adonner à ses plaisirs sauvages en de tels circonstances. Il attrape sa gorge d'une main, l'autre se glisse sous sa chemise, elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, sa paume est en contact avec son sein nu et son cœur palpite à nouveau. Il lâche un petit rire satisfait avant de venir faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise, elle se retrouve presque nue, c'en est presque humiliant qu'il la tienne dans le creux de sa main de cette manière mais elle se laisse dominer, plaquée contre un bureau, face contre la surface usée, les fesses tendues, il se frotte à nouveau à elle avant de se pencher pour la dominer de toute sa carrure.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu si docile, Granger. » susurre-t-il alors qu'un frisson la parcoure.

Elle l'a dans la peau, dans la tête, dans les veines, dans le cœur, chaque endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû atteindre, il les a infectés et elle sait qu'elle avait simplement cédé à l'ennemi, qu'elle allait mourir de sa main, de ses mots, de ses gestes. Cette mascarade qu'il avait mis en place avait fini par la toucher, elle s'était brûlée les ailes mais elle tuerait pour qu'il n'arrête jamais de la transpercer de son regard acier, qu'il n'arrête jamais de donner l'illusion qu'il l'aimait en retour.

« - Ferme-la Malfoy, et fais ça bien. » grogna-t-elle quand elle sentit le tissu de son seul dessus glisser le long de ses cuisses, accompagnés par la froideur reconnaissable des doigts son amant.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?


End file.
